They Don't Care About Us
They Don't Care About Us – czwarty singel Michaela Jacksona z albumu HIStory. Jeden z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych utworów Jacksona, poruszający problem rasizmu i niesprawiedliwości społecznej w USA. Do utworu nakręcono dwa teledyski: pierwszy w brazylijskim mieście Rio de Janeiro, a drugi w więzieniu. Reżyserem obu klipów jest Spike Lee. Choć amerykańskie rozgłośnie radiowe niechętnie puszczały ten utwór, dotarł on do 30 miejsca na liście Billboard Hot 100, natomiast w Europie plasował się w pierwszej dziesiątce. They Don't Care About Us Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, aggravation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Bang bang, shot dead Everybody's gone mad All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Beat me, hate me You can never break me Will me, thrill me You can never kill me Jew me, Sue me Everybody do me Kick me, kike me Don't you black or white me All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my life I have a wife and two children who love me I am the victim of police brutality, now I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate You're rapin' me of my pride Oh, for God's sake I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy... Set me free Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad trepidation, speculation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food black man, black mail Throw your brother in jail All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my rights Am I invisible because you ignore me? Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame They're throwing me in a class with a bad name I can't believe this is the land from which I came You know I do really hate to say it The government don't wanna see But if Roosevelt was livin' He wouldn't let this be, no, no Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, speculation Everybody litigation Beat me, bash me You can never trash me Hit me, kick me You can never get me All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Some things in life they just don't wanna see But if Martin Luther was livin' He wouldn't let this be Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, segregation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Kick me, strike me Don't you wrong or right me (They keep me on the fire) All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us (They keep me on the fire) All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us (I'm here to remind you) All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us (Don't you sit back and watch it, baby) All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Kategoria:Piosenki